Ultima Ratio/Technologies
Note I have changed all granary, smelter and sawmill upgrades so as to require University research. What this means is that you simply cannot access higher-level research to improve your economy and production without causing unrest that could blank out your wealth and attritionl, leaving your nation exposed and vulnerable to being ravaged by the enemy! Knowledge *Humanist thought - requires Science Level 2 (Natural Law) *Scientific method - requires Science Level 6 (Mechanisation); Industrial Era *Academic disciplines - requires Science Level 4 (Calculus); Mercantile Era *Institutional research |- | right Scientific Method *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2 |- | right Academic Disciplines *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2 |- | right Institutional Research *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 3 |} Timber |- | Land Clearance61px|right |} Crops |- | Mechanised farmingright |} Metal |- | Bessemer Processright |} Construction *Architecture *Civil engineering - requires Academic Disciplines; Science Level 5 (Evolutionary Thought) Medicine *Universal healthcare *Anatomy - requires Humanist Thought *Microbiology - requires Academic Disciplines Logistics *Supply network - requires Division of Labour *Railroad freightage - requires Civil Engineering Attrition |- | Social Contractright *Tax 2 |- | Nationalismright *Tax 3 |} Religion *Civic religion *Missionaries - unlocks Missionaries for Cataholics at Presidium...have you got one? *Existentialism Taxation |- | Customs reformright *Tax 2 |- | Tariffsright *Tax 3 |} Fortification *Trace Italienne *Defence in depth *(Ballistics) Strategy *Civic religion *Missionaries - unlocks Missionaries for Cataholics at Presidium...have you got one? *(Aerial Warfare Doctrine) Military-industrial complex |- | Ballisticsright "What passing-bells for these who die as cattle? / Only the monstrous anger of the guns." — Wilfred Owen, 20th century British soldier and poet *Boosts Fortifications to Level 3 |- | Mechanical Propulsionright "A carriage without horse will go, Disaster fill the world with woe." — Charles Hindley, Mother Shipton Prophecies *Boosts Supply to Level 3 |- | rightAdvanced alloy plating "Not alone for the blade was the bright steel made." — Charles Mackay *Boosts Metal output to Level 3 |} Special |- | Porcelainright "Porcelain of Xing is akin to silver, / and that of Yue akin to jade." — The Book of Tea *Timber output increased to max *Negative effects from establishing alliances with nations with a different set of religions is abolished. |- | Impressarioright "Tell me and I will advertise. More people will come to see you jump than to sing!" — Handel *Tax output increased to max *The effect of entertainment buildings on happiness is increased |- | Manifest Destinyright "As the mountains are round about Jerusalem, so the Lord is round about his people from henceforth even for ever." — Psalm 125 *Maximum attrition *Trade generates happiness, double happiness whenever new cities are acquired/built. *No happiness penalty on taxation income. |- | Engineeringright "Man duplicates himself not only, as in consciousness, intellectually, but also in reality, and therefore he sees himself in a world that he has created." — Karl Marx, Estranged Labour *Maximum speed for building construction *Added hitpoints for your buildings *Double happiness generated from construction of capital ships *Allows happiness to be generated from the construction of modern armour and artillery. |} See also *Library *Senate